And Now, Live!
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Leia and Han are interviewed on a morning chat show. Han, of course, is unhappy being there. Oneshot.


I wish to thank the world's best beta, 2Old4This2! She took what I was thinking and made it better. :)

AND NOW, LIVE!

"And now, live from the Senate building on Coruscant, we have the galaxy's most famous couple: influential lawmaker and hero of the rebellion Princess Leia Organa-Solo, and her husband, the dashing Captain Han Solo."

Applause, cheers, and the occasional whistle from the audience filled the small auditorium. It was a good thing, too, Leia thought, otherwise they might hear the muttered curses coming from her husband. Plastering her best diplomatic smile to her face, Leia jabbed Han once in the ribs to silence him, before taking his hand and towing him toward the smiling T'ral Sklara and the three chairs set center stage.

The trio stood for several moments as the applause continued and T'ral indicated they should take their seats. Thank the maker! Leia's feet and ankles were swollen to the size of hubba melons, and her camera-friendly shoes felt at least three sizes too small. Seating herself between the still beaming T'ral and her obviously uncomfortable husband, Leia crossed her ankles carefully, in order to hide the bloating, and smiled patiently, waiting for the interview to begin.

"Princess, how wonderful to see you," T'ral began, grasping Leia's hand between both her own. "And you're looking marvelous, positively glowing. I'm sure you must be so excited, expecting your first. The whole galaxy is waiting for the birth of your twins." She glanced over at Han, as if suddenly remembering he was there. "And of course your twins, too." T'ral laughed gaily. "It will be a wonderful thing for the entire galaxy!"

 _Wait for it, Leia thought._

"I don't see how the birth of Leia's and my children have anything to do with the rest of the _galaxy,"_ was Han's surly response _._

Leia wasn't the least bit surprised with Han's answer—privately she agreed with him—but they had talked about the need for him to remain civil during the interview. So much for that! The princess managed to hide a grimace as one of the twins, obviously sensing their mother's discomfort, decided to add to it by giving her a hard kick.

 _It's okay, little one._ Leia sent a loving, pacifying thought to her infant. _It's just your father being your father. You'll get used to it._

The princess turned her attention back to T'ral Sklara, whose smile had slipped a bit at Han's remark, and waited for her to continue. _Why, oh, why, when Mon Mothma suggested this interview, didn't I just say no!_

Wait...she's Mon Mothma's friend from university. That's why.

That made it even worse.

It had all started innocently enough. Leia had been working on a report after discussions with the Corellian Engineering Corporation. They'd been the major provider of transports of all different types, military and civilian. Now, with peacetime upon them, they were going to have to retool and that was going to involve credits. Lots of credits. She and Han had gotten home late the night before and she was exhausted, which was not being made easier by carrying two babies inside of her. She was five months along and couldn't believe how huge she was.

There was a light knock at her door. "Come in," Leia called, not taking her eyes off her datapad.

"Leia, how are you feeling?" Mon Mothma asked her.

 _Like I'm five years pregnant instead of five months_. "I'm fine. I'll have this report within the hour."

"Very good. Leia, I received a comm this morning from T'ral Sklara, the 'Good Morning Galaxy' hostess.

Leia looked up. "I've heard of her, but I never seem to have time to watch." Leia had precious little free time, and she was not about to waste it on something such as _Good Morning Galaxy,_ especially when said time could be spent in bed, in the loving arms of her husband.

"I'll admit I haven't either, but T'ral wants to interview you on her show the day after tomorrow. I see that you have no travel plans during that time," Mon went on.

The last thing Leia wanted to do was get out there with her huge belly and swollen ankles on galaxy-wide holovision while her work piled up. She'd been a guest on a few of the political debate shows, and she always loathed doing them, though she managed to be gracious.

She tried to think of excuses to get out of this. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Leia asked Mon Mothma cautiously.

"I think it's a chance to connect to those who are undecided regarding their loyalties to the newly elected Galactic government and get them on board," Mon said to her. Then Mon Mothma's smile left her. "She wants to interview you AND your husband."

Leia's mild annoyance became desperation. "I could do it alone," she volunteered.

"I would like that myself, but you two are considered to be the couple of the millennium, and she wanted both of you."

Normally Leia jumped at the chance to have Han along with her. But on a talk show? The horrors that might occur were racing around her brain at lightspeed.

"She supported us during the Rebellion, albeit secretly," Mon went on. "And, she's an old friend of mine from university."

 _No getting out of this_ _one_ , Leia moaned to herself.

"You will, of course, have to rein your husband in somewhat," Mon added.

Leia nearly burst into laughter. Rein in _Han Solo_? That was an impossibility. Han was typically Corellian, but Corellian on synth-steroids: blunt, forthright, sarcastic, and uncaring of the impression he made on others. Leia loved those qualities in him, but for a talk show, it could prove to be an unmitigated disaster. IF she could even agree to get him to do it, and that was a stretch.

"I'll do the show," Leia agreed. "And I'll do my best to have Han there."

"He will be there," Mon Mothma said, not unpleasantly, but indicating that no other condition would be acceptable.

Leia was now going to have to convince her husband, who openly despised the media in all its forms save for sporting events, to appear with her on a holovid program with a hostess that he would spend the show mocking.

Mon Mothma excused herself.

 _I'm so kriffed_ , she told herself, trying to decided how she was going to present this to Han.

She was going to have to be very, very creative.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han was in the living room when Leia arrived home. He'd done some short-haul deliveries and was watching the smashball game, but jumped off the sofa upon seeing his wife.

"Hey, sweetheart!" he said, happily embracing his wife. "How're you and the kids doing?"

"The kids are fine. I'm tired, my feet are swollen, and I'm already the size of a bantha."

Han kissed her tenderly, the two lingering on it for several moments. Han smiled at her as they broke the kiss.

"Your lips still work," Han said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I'll grab you an asteria water."

"Thank you," Leia said gratefully, walking carefully towards the sofa. _If it's like this at five months, I can't wait to see how it's going to be at nine._

"And by the way," Han told her, handing her a glass of the bubbling, faintly fruit-scented water, "you in no way resemble a bantha."

"I'm getting to be as fat as one," Leia moaned.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant. And you look incredibly sexy."

"Han, since when have you taken up flattery?" Leia said, relieved to be sitting down and relaxing.

"I haven't. I'm just saying you're a beautiful pregnant woman." He sat down and helped her lie down so that her head was in his lap and her feet were up on a pillow. He laid his hand on her belly. "They're lively, aren't they?"

"And this is only the beginning," Leia reminded him. "They're going to get a lot bigger and a lot livelier. And I'll probably be living in the 'fresher by that point."

"You remind me of a delicious ripe kavasa," Han assured her. It was his favorite fruit.

Leia closed her eyes for a moment. She was going to have to break the bad news. "Han, there's something I have to tell you," she said, opening her eyes again and looking straight at him.

"What, we're having triplets instead of twins?" His tone was light, but a panicked shadow momentarily crossed over his eyes.

"No, not that. Have you ever watched _Good Morning Galaxy_?"

"Only under extreme duress. Although T'ral Sklara is a pretty good looking woman. Not as gorgeous as you, of course," Han assured her.

"Nice save, Flyboy. You and I have been invited to appear live on her show the morning after tomorrow."

"She's not that good looking," Han said. "I hope you said no."

"I couldn't exactly," Leia told him.

"Why not? No is a nice, short, easy word. She'd understand it."

"Han, she called Mon Mothma." Leia knew this was going to happen with Han. "Mon Mothma thinks we should do the show."

"Oh, great! It's not as if we don't give her enough command performances! Did she say yes without asking you?"

"Doesn't she always?" Leia's ire was rising. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do! T'ral is, unfortunately, an old friend of her's."

"Great. Just great." Han flung his head back. "So now we're stuck."

"Yes. We're stuck."

The silence was awkward, to say the least. Leia shifted uncomfortably and tried to sit up, but fell back down on top of Han.

"Lemme give you a hand there," Han offered, although his tone was grumpy. He helped her sit up. "I'll get some dinner working."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The couple ate dinner in an unpleasant silence. Han was unhappy with Leia and furious with Mon Mothma. Leia was an independent, assertive woman, but Mon Mothma still managed to manipulate her. That particular quality infuriated him more than any of her others. He had a hard time arguing with her long-range goals, but her methods, particularly where his wife was concerned, set his teeth on edge.

"Thank you for dinner," Leia said softly at the end of the meal. Han realized that she was not upset with him.

"No problem," Han responded.

She looked directly at him, her brown eyes capturing his hazel ones.

"I'm not upset with you, either." Han knew the talk show hadn't been her idea, and she really hadn't had any chance of objecting. "But your boss makes me consider committing various felonies."

Leia gave him a wry grin. "You and me both."

Han was silent for a moment. "I'll do the show. But I'm doing it for you, not for Mon Mothma."

Leia was overcome with gratitude for the man she'd married. "Let's do it, be as polite as possible,

and get it over with," she said. "Now I have to think about what I'm going to wear."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll put on a clean shirt," Han said sarcastically as he and Leia packed the dish scrubber.

"Flyboy…" Leia's tone was warning.

"Relax, sweetheart. I always put on a clean shirt," Han said, his lopsided grin tinted with mischief. "At least when I'm at home, I do." On long haul deliveries, Han and Chewie had one motivation: get done as quickly as possible. Showering was often delayed, and there was frequently the complication of the Falcon not being on her best behavior, meaning that hands and often more were filthy until she'd been placated.

"At least you don't have to worry about what you're going to wear, since you have twenty of everything and all of them look alike," Leia remarked dryly. "I can't think of one thing in my closet that looks good on me right now."

"Princess, whatever you wear'll be fine. Let's not make a big deal out of this," Han urged her.

Leia conceded that he had a point.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I see," T'ral said, recovering her equilibrium after Han's less-than-polite response to her first question about the twins. The tall, beautiful Soccorran woman was nothing if not poised, and she recovered, her smile intact. "Have you thought about names for the babies?"

She and Han had discussed some names, but no decisions had been made. Leia was about to respond to that effect, but Han beat her to the punch.

"We're thinking we'll go with Thing One and Thing Two," he responded to her.

The audience burst into laughter over that. Han grinned as he watched T'ral lose another bit of her composure.

 _He's enjoying this_ , Leia thought irritably. She gave Han a discreet kick as she responded, "We haven't decided yet."

"Do you know if you're having boys or girls or both?" T'ral asked Leia, trying to avoid Han's smirk.

"One of each," Leia said, her diplomatic smile firmly in place. "We're looking forward to being parents."

"In private," Han added tersely.

"Some have said that you two are the public face of the New Republic," T'ral went on, deciding that personal questions were not going to work.

"I hope not," Han answered, and the crowd laughed again. Leia placed her hand down and pinched Han on the thigh, hard. This was a risky move on her part, since it usually garnered a salacious response from her husband. She hoped it had been adequate to inflict some measure of pain.

.

"I don't think two people can represent the diversity of the New Republic," Leia remarked. "There are so many beings working to make this happen all over the galaxy. One of the most positive aspects of the New Republic is that it embraces that diversity and that has led to many worlds now electing their leaders, as opposed to having them appointed or being handed leadership via legacy."

"That's interesting, coming from a royal heir," T'ral remarked.

Leia could feel Han bristle, wanting to rise to her defense, and hurried to continue.

"My father, the late Bail Organa, made sure that while he'd inherited the role of Viceroy and Senator, that Alderaan's legal system was extremely democratic. I may have been part of a royal family, but my father, and then later I, made sure we were representing the best interests of all of our citizens. Of course, as the Empire grew stronger, we were representatives in name only. I don't want that to happen, and I know my father didn't."

"She is, however, still a princess," Han quipped, which again brought chuckles from the audience.

"You've certainly been putting in the effort," T'ral said to Leia.

"I've been doing this since I was fifteen," Leia said simply.

T'ral turned to Han. "I understand you played a large role in helping to secure a number of military victories, including the Battle of Endor, which spelled the definitive defeat of Imperial rule."

"I did what needed doing," Han said shortly. "I'm not into politics. I leave that to the professionals." He squeezed Leia's hand.

"But don't you think it was important that Imperial rule be overthrown?" T'ral pressed.

"I had no love for the Empire, ever. But I was convinced for the longest time that the Rebellion was going to be quashed like a kitchen vrelt, and I saw no point in taking sides. I was an independent businessman, and that was my primary interest. Still is."

"By that you mean you were a smuggler," T'ral said to him. Han was visibly annoyed.

"I'm not interested in discussing my past life," Han remarked sharply. "I saw for myself what the Rebels were up against, and that they were good beings, and I joined. Oh, and there was this hot princess..." The audience ate it up.

T'ral steered the conversation back to what Mon Mothma considered to be appropriate matters.

"You were given a military commission," T'ral continued. "You were a general. What made you resign from such an honor?"

"I said it before: I'm an independent businessman. It's what I do." Han's arms were firmly crossed in front of him and his face was hard.

T'ral decided it was time to move back to safer territory. "Leia, many worlds have been put in economic straits since the Rebel victory. What is being done about that?"

"The problems are complicated, and we view each world's particular issues individually. With so much blood and treasure devoted to keeping the military machinery of the Empire going, it was inevitable that some worlds were going to have to retool or come up with alternative methods of growing their economies. We're working very hard to make that happen. It takes time and capital, and we don't have fully realized systems of taxation in place. We're trying to make such a system as equitable as possible and help worlds without such fairness in place develop such plans."

"No one likes paying taxes," T'ral commented.

"It's the price one pays to live in civilized societies," Leia commented, her tone clipped and brooking no further questioning on the subject.

"Still plenty of uncivilized ones around," Han added tartly. "If anyone thinks bribes and backroom dealing are things of the past, guess again."

Leia knew this to be true, but she shot a quick, warning glance at Han that said, not now!

"My father used to say it takes a generation to put a new government firmly in position. More and more, I see that he was right; this is a marathon, not a sprint," Leia said. "Democracy is messy and difficult, but we're committed to seeing that goal through, no matter how long it takes."

"I think one of the best things you did was having every world represented at your wedding," T'ral went on. "It was a truly unifying event."

"It was Leia's and my unifying event," Han shot back. There was a smattering of applause.

"But it was a wonderful way to bring the galaxy together," T'ral pressed on.

"I was only interested in the bride," Han remarked. "Still am." He winked at his wife. This brought about some laughs. _I can't take him anywhere_ , Leia thought miserably.

"Billions of beings throughout the galaxy viewed the event live," T'ral commented.

"At least we know there weren't any holocameras in the honeymoon suite. Otherwise, there'd have been a sex holo by now," Han quipped. The audience exploded with laughter.

 _My diplomatic skills are certainly getting a workout_ , Leia groaned to herself. _And because of my husband, no less. If I wasn't a diplomat, I'd have killed him by now._

T'ral was trying not to burst into laughter herself. It was painful to watch, but the audience was eating it up.

"Well," T'ral said, finally regaining some of her composure, "from what we've been hearing around the galaxy, there's something of a baby boom going on. We've been getting reports of overflow in obstetrical services everywhere. It seems that you've started a trend."

"Well, it's a way to celebrate nature and new life, and after the technological terror that was the Empire, I can only welcome it," Leia replied graciously.

"No better way to bring the galaxy together than by getting it on," Han added with a smirk.

"Leia and Han, thank you so much for being our guests today on Good Morning, Galaxy! We all wish you the very best of luck in your endeavors and in your roles as new parents."

"Thank you, T'ral," Leia said to her.

01123581321345589144233377610987

In her office, Mon Mothma was grasping her head in her hands. When she'd let T'ral talk her into this, she'd thought that it was going to be strictly business. _I knew letting Han Solo be part of the interview was a terrible idea!_

She wasn't sure if she was more furious with T'ral, Han Solo, or herself. All she knew was that she

would be doing something very uncharacteristic of her: she would be drinking heavily that night.


End file.
